tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TDobsessed88
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 19:38, September 10, 2010 yes of course you can join! anyone can. first make sure to read the rules. maybe tomorrow I'm posting the official page. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ANYTHING! you can use a TD character you like or a custom character of yours TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Karl's Audition Interview Well, Karl, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... A fault and a virtue of yours... Why did you sign up? Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? That's all! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 13:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there buddy, I know we don't know each other very well, but I was thinkin about an alliance! I already have Ethan, and waiting on an answer from Dallas. You wanna join us?Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Its a Guy's Alliance! I'm still waiting on an answer with Dallas.Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Crap! Hopefully my sis doesn't join the alliance! I'm trying to get rid of her, and getting all the help I can! It looks like Jamie's joining the alliance, too! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I kinda want her gone! Plus, she'll never join an alliance with me! Jamie and Barbie are kinda friends, so if we get Jamie, then Barbie might join, so it might work out! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Because I know she'll vote me out!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Monica, and yeah she isJohnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Is Jessica gonna join our alliance? CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 16:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean my alliance. Can she join my alliance thats what I meant.CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 16:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dude, we needed Jessica in our alliance!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 16:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry I took so long on an answer I was just wondering if you still wanted to be in an alliance with Me Marcy and maybe Barbie if shes still apart of it.-User:Dallas1185 Awesome Sure! Dallas:Welcome to the alliance Jessica we have Barbie who's really nice just watch out for Marcy she's really mean! But don't worry she'll get her's soon ;) (Do you want to make a Dallas and Jessica friendship page?)-User:Dallas1185 Ok Ok cool I was just about to suggest that because I'm friends with Barbie too :)-User:Dallas1185 Alliance Ok please, you don't have to make an alliance with me, but please vote off Johnny first!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ELIMINATION TO THE RUNWAY NOW TELL OTHERS -- Runway! Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 K Sign up and leave a character we will start it after TDD User:Dylan7205 Sure we'll end TDD first, but we're making publicity to make people join in. I had to make some people create 2 characters for lack of people, but this one will be full don't worry ;D Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Well, her design wasn't bad at all... I liked others better. Sorry, really, but out of all the designs (of this challenge) her's was the worst... but now that I think it, I like somehow... I'm really making some mistakes, but its difficult... I mean, you must choose one of all the designs to win and another to lose, and try to stay calmly because then if the eliminated is your friend he or she will be mad at you because he or she didn't win, and I don't like to make people feel bad, it makes ME feel bad, and make me cry sometimes, but you must understand that being the host and choosing the eliminated is hard... I'm really sorry Jess had to leave, but you still have Karl. I'm sure he will make it final three or four. Sorry again Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) okay, thanks for undersatnding me. And if I ever am mean being Stefano, sorry. I don't like being mean to other people, and when I'm mean being Stefano, I feel really bad. Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Barbie:Ok. I don't trust him also! He's too...close to the girls. Should we eliminate him next?Barbie is in it to win it! yes, completely. Hey I'm almost crying!!! I want Stefano kicked out!!! at first I thought it was an interesting character... BUT NOW I HATE HIM!!!! Just!! Ugh!! stupid Stefano... The strange thing is that its ME who's saying that, and I'm playing him.. I would never do something like that... believe me... and sorry again for Jess :( Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Nice recolor dude! I'm a complex person. 03:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I am AmyGirl120. I'm new and I wanted to know some friends. Message me! AmyGirl120 16:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm friends with TDISeriesFan and he talked to me about it and I decided to join! AmyGirl120 16:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) from now on, Marcy. I was rooting for either Marcy, Katina or Jessica... I don't think Marcy will make it that far, so I don't know now... Maybe Karl... He seems cool AmyGirl120 16:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) REALLY?! WOW! GOOD LUCK! AmyGirl120 16:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RUNWAY NOW I COULDN'T MAKE IT!!! WE'RE GOING TO DO IT NOW. IF YOU CAN'T WATCH IT TOMORROW!! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Adding Characters well, if I don't add characters, it would've been too short. and no, I'm not going to make them win, though I'd like Amy to win. The next challenge Stefano is going to return as a host and I'll give Amy to the winner. don't worry. Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Hey, can you please join my roleplay on my wiki??? The roleplay's located here! Can you join???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Editing No, I use Paint.NET Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) for me, it's better ;) Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) /* Okay */ Well I just joined your wiki. Can't wait. I'm a complex person. 17:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) no it isn't I downloaded it for free and for me it's better and easier to use Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) if you want... I can't tell you what to do. I recommend it. At the starting may be a bit difficult, but then you'll get used to it Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So.. So, dude, now that I'm back, what do you say? Me and you continue our alliance from before???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup, but what if she wins invincibilty??? Who's our second choice??? just in case...Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, then...this alliance is gonna take us to the Finale!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) SO DID I! I'm a complex person. 01:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Tell that to everyone else...:) I'm a complex person. 01:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess I'll root for you! I'm a complex person. 01:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Strategy: I'm thinking to vote off Barbie, she didn't do so good, so won't win invincibilty, and next week, It'll be 2 against 1 with me and you against Marcy, so we'll be in the finale, and then the best man wins! What do you say???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright man, but I know if you backstab me!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Because, if Ieave, then I know you voted for me! Marcy's been voting for Jamie and Barbie, and now Jamie's gone, so she'll go for Barbie! Barbie will vote for me, and if you do, too, then it'll be obviousJohnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, cool!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Runway Time!!! C'mon dude!!! Runway!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. See you in the final 2!Barbie misses Dallas and Jamie!! :( Total Drama Stars Hi, TDobsessed88, your 2 new characters for Total Drama Stars are Denise and James TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) TDS Well, I had to change it. And if you think Denise is ugly, it's okay. I think you would be better playing Denise than Katy TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you have time until wednesday or more. Are eight pics, you need time. If you are not ready for Wednesday, just tell me TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You wanted to be in my roleplay Total Drama School, right? Barbiegirlvolcano If you can quickly complete the challenge you can be in this episode. If you can't I can add you next episode as a surprise! You'll have to tell me your character name and give me a picture so I can make a character page. Barbiegirlvolcano If you quickly go on my roleplay wiki you'll find the first challenge. I'm making the character pages right now. Barbiegirlvolcano Dear Mr. Karl: The Total Drama Designers staff chose you, plus four more people to compete in the second season of our reality show. You were stuck to this, but you signed the contract, so you MUST come. We'll see you soon, Chris Mclean Hey can you be my well walking friend..meaning helping me out on the wikia friend?XD[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Will You Join Total Drama Finale? Will You Join Total Drama Finale TDO88?You can be up to 3 or 5 characters.Have Fun and feel free to join my camp!Good Luck!Drama786 23:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Drama786